Application Template
Here's a sample application to get you started. Don't take this as gospel, as there are certainly better apps than this out there, but this should give at least some sense of what we're looking for with these questions. Megaman Metaverse MUSH Character Application Form: Your Account Name: Your Alternate Characters On This Game: Name: Doctor Vincenzo Solus Race: Humanoid Gender: Male Age: 45 Faction: Neo Arcadia Function: Mad Scientist Quote: "I do not concern myself with methods-- only results." Profile: Born on the island of Sicily, Vincenzo Solus was the child of a chemist and a physicist. He quickly followed in his parents' footsteps, achieving a double-degree in Chemistry and Biology. After a stint in Medical School, Dr. Solus believed himself ready to take on the world's ills-- especially since he had never bothered himself with that pesky 'morality' thing that everybody else was so hung up on. After the Stardroids' assault on Earth, he quickly realized humanity as a species was woefully unprepared for any further onslaughts from the galactic community, even /with/ the aid of robots like Megaman. He was one of the first to pack up and move to Neo Arcadia, and quickly established himself as a brilliant-- if dangerous-- biometal scientist. Upon establishing himself in his field, Solus' first conversion from human to humanoid was, in fact, himself. Once the procedure proved successful, he manufactured his own biometal. His first foray into miniaturizing the devices, his biometal is slightly but not significantly smaller than average. The resultant armored form is primarily built to assist him in his research, with countless scientific tools built into it, but also features acceptably strong offensive and defensive capabilities. Notes: FOR SCIENCE!!!, Nobody Gives Me the Bluescreen!, Question 1: Vincenzo Solus only cares about one thing in life: building a biometal superior to those of the Stardroids'. Everything else is a distant second at best, including things like 'morality' and 'ethics'. While a friendly enough individual on the surface, he prefers to spend time alone with his experiments. He is also a voracious reader and has an impressive personal library containing many rare books. Question 2: Surviving the Stardroid Calamity left a very significant mark on Enzo's psyche. Originally a scientist with no direction, he is now obsessed with biometals and scientific advancement. Question 3: Build biometals better than the Stardroids' that turn humanoids into an unconquerable force to ensure the continued safety of the human race. Question 4: Enzo typically wears comfortable clothing-- usually a tee shirt and cargo slacks-- under a lab coat. He has green hair cut close to his head and bright blue eyes that glint with unadulterated madness. He is tall, pushing 6.5 feet, and keeps his face clean-shaven. He also has a penchant for wearing sandals at all times, even when dealing with harsh chemicals. It comes from a childhood spent on or near the beach combined with confidence that some would call cockiness. The traditional earpieces that mark a humanoid are present, but they wrap around and meet at the back of his head rather than extend vertically. With the addition of a small visor that attaches to the pieces and places a holographic display over his left eye, it looks less like the mark of a humanoid and more like a strange analysis device of some sort.